Pandora's Bishop Exam
by Revantio Van Cario
Summary: Bagaimana kalau anak - anak Pandora masuk ke dunia 07-Ghost dan menjalani ujian Uskup? Pengen tahu? RnR? ;D


Hai semua, hai~~ ;DD  
Ini FF Pertama Author yang cross-over, dan kayaknya jarang banget ada cross-over kayak begini ya ' ')a. Yah, Author ga mau banyak omong, hope you enjoy this, thanks for read! xDD

.

.

.

.

**07 – GHOST (c) YUKI AMEMIYA & YUKINO ICHIHARA**

**PANDORA HEARTS (c) JUN MOCHIZUKI**

**THIS FICT (c) REVANTIO VAN CARIO**

.

.

.

.

.

**PaIn's Special Story!: Bishop Exam's madness**

.

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

.

.

_._

_~ Order's Garden ~_

_._

_._

_._

"..." Uskup Labrador mulai tampak serius.

"Ada apa, Labrador?" Tanya Uskup Castor yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Labrador

"Kita akan kedatangan tamu..."

"Lalu?" Tanya Uskup Frau yang tiba – tiba muncul dari balik semak – semak.

"Tamunya... Sinting semua..."

"**HAH?!"**

.

.

.

"**BAPAK! KENAPA KITA ADA DISINI?!" **Oz sama Alice panik.

"Bukannya kalian yang minta?" Tanya Jin Rufus dengan santai

"**GATEL AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHH!"** Jack langsung garuk – garuk punggung

"**BAJUNYA KENAPA BELAH BEGINI?!" **Gil kaget ngeliat bajunya, jubah yang bawahnya belah 4.

"Perasaan tadi masih pake seragam sekolah deh..." Reo heran ngeliat bajunya

"Gilaaaaaa... keren banget,,,,,,," Zwei ngeliatin bangunan sekitarnya.

"**INI BAJUNYA KOK GINI?!" **Revis shock ngeliat bajunya

"Mau muntah..." Elliot pucat pasi

"**EIDA, KENAPA JADI BEGINI?!"** Vincent langsung goncang – goncang Eida

"Duuuh, kan kalian yang mintaaaaaaaa" Jawab Eida.

Echo asik foto – foto.

"**INI KAPAN RAMBUT GUE DIIKET?!"** Break heran rambutnya udah diiket dengan rapihnya.

"Ini dimana?" Sharon dan Alyss nanya dengan heran. Ahirnya pertanyaan waras keluar.

.

_~ Flashback 5 menit yang lalu di Pandora Junior High School ~_

_._

"Jalan – jalan yuk!" Usul Jack

"**Ayo ayo!" **

"Tapi kemana?" Tanya Reo

"Dimensi lain!" Oz dan Revis mulai ngaco

"**AHA!" **Eida konek

"**Kenapa?"**

"Gua panggil seseorang! Dia akan jadi _tour guide_ kita!" Eida langsung ngambil buku mantranya. Terus dia mulai ngegambar lambang aneh dengan tulisan aneh. Terus dia komat kamit sampe mulutnya berbusa. Yang lain cengo.

**.**

**.**

**PONG!**

**.**

Muncullah seorang jin dengan pakaian gaul dan berambut merah. Semua masih cengo.

"**Hai~ Gue Jin Rufus!" **

Anak – anak tetap cengo. Bahkan sampe ada yang ileran(?)

"**Gue akan membawa kalian berwisata kemanapun kalian mau!"** Lanjutnya. **"Monggo~"**

"**PARIS!"**

"**RUMAH GUEEEEEE!"**

"**JAMBAAAAAAAN!"**

"**BALIIIII!**

"**INGGRIIIIIIIS!"**

"**HAWAIIIIIIIIII~~"**

"Duh, satu – satu dong!" Jin Rufus mulai kesel.

"Kemanapun yang penting tempat bagus!" Jawab Reo, Echo, dan Alyss selaku yang paling 'waras' disitu

"OKE!" Jawab Jin Rufus semangat. "Semuanya pegangan!" Spontan anak – anak langsung saling pegangan. Dan Eida yang megang Jin Rufus.

"**ABRAKADABRA BULU KETEK BARMA! BURUNG KAKEK TUA HINGGAP DI JENDELA GIGINYA TINGAL DUA! BAWALAH KAMI KE ORDER!"  
**Jin Rufus mulai melafalkan mantra dan voila! Muncullah mereka di Order. Dimana sih order itu? Ada di dimensi/dunia 07-GHOST. Singkatnya, anak – anak Pandora ini udah pindah dimensi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Ehem" **Anak – anak Pandora segera melihat ke sumber suara **"Selamat datang di Order. Saya Uskup Castor" **Lanjut pria berkacamata dengan pakaian uskup ini.

Anak – anak Pandora cengo.

"**Saya Uskup Labrador" **Jawab Uskup lain dengan rambut putih kebiruan dan mata Violet sambil tersenyum.

"**Gue Uskup Frau" **Jawab Uskup dengan tampang preman yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru ini.

Anak – anak Pandora manggut – manggut.

"Om Jin, kenapa kita bisa ganti baju begini?" Tanya Oz pada Jin Rufus

"Kalau kalian ikut wisata sama gue, otomatis bisa." Jawabnya dengan santai.

Anak – anak Pandora ternyata udah pake baju untuk ujian Uskup di order. Lengkap sama tandanya.

Alice, Alyss, Break, Gil, sama Eida dikuncir satu, Reo sama Vincent rambutnya dikasih benda yang kayak ada di rambutnya Hakuren itu lhoooo.

"Tadi ini dimana? **Boker?**" Tanya Jack congek

"**HAH SIAPA YANG BOKER DISINI?!" **Gil sama congeknya

"**ORDER WOI ORDEEEEEER! BUKAN BOKEEEEEER!" **Teriak anak – anak yang lain minus Echo, Jack, sama Gil.

3 Uskup ganteng ini _sweatdrop_. _'Sip, tamu kali ini sinting semua.' _Batin mereka.

"Disini kita ngapain?" Tanya Echo dengan wajah datar.

"Kalian harus ikut **ujian uskup**. 1 minggu lagi." Jawab Castor.

"**APHUUUUAAAAAAA?! UJIAN?!"**

"**KENAPA HARUS UJJIAN ELAAAAAH**" Alice mencak - mencak

"**KITA KAN MAU LIBURAAAAN!**" Alyss kesel

"**GA MAOOOOO**" Elliot, Jack, dan Break spontan nolak

"Kalo ngga, kalian ga bisa balik ke dimensi asal kalian" Jawab Labrador dengan tenang dan masih tersenyum.

"Iya tapiiiii pelajaran disini kan kita ga tau" Jawab Revis

"**BAHASA GARIS – GARIS!"** Teriak Zwei

"Kalian bisa baca kok! **Sekalinya lo lo pada pindah dimensi,, kemampuan lo lo semua akan berubah juga.**" Jawab Jin Rufus. Anak – anak Pandora berusaha membaca tulisan di sekitar mereka. Ternyata, BISA. **AJAIB. **

"Okeh, kalo gitu**, Jeng Lab, Jeng Cas, Sama Jeng Frau, eike permisi dulu yaacch**" Ujar Jin Rufus dengan lekong dan cipika cipiki sama 3 Uskup itu.

"**Aduuh Jeng Rufus~! Udah mau minggat nich?" **Jawab Uskup Labrador yang tiba – tiba jadi lekong.

"He'eh. Mau fesyel dulu nich, lagi ada diskoon~~"

"**Eh Cyiin, lain kali ngobrol dulu yacch sama eikee~**" Uskup Castor juga menjadi lekong tiba – tiba.

"Aduucch sayank ya, ga ada waktu! Eike titiph anak – anak yaach jeng~"

"Eh cyin, disini sering hujan lhoo~! Aduuuh, **udah uwjyan, beychek, ga ada owjyek laghie! Huuh, bikin kesseeeelll!**" Uskup Frau membuka topik pembicaraan dengan gaya lekong.

"Aduuuh, lain kali kita ngobrol ya cyiin~" Jin Rufus cipika cipiki dengan Uskup Frau "Dadah cyiin~" Lanjutnya. Lalu dia menghilang.

Kini gantian, anak – anak PaIn yang _sweatdrop._

.

.

.

.

_~ Order's Library ~_

_._

Sekarang anak – anak Pandora sedang duduk manis memperhatikan Uskup Castor ceramah. Anak – anak Pandora juga megang buku. Entah bukunya buat apa.

"Ehem" Uskup Castor berdeham. "Jadi kita akan memulai pelajaran pertama. Apakah kalian sudah membaca buku yang saya berikan?" Tanya Castor.

"**BELOOOOOM!" **Jawab anak – anak Pandora minus Echo, Eida, Elliot, sama Reo

"..." Uskup Castor keliatan agak gondok. "Apa ada yang tau apa itu Korr? 07-Ghost? Verloren?"

Anak – anak Pandora cengo.

"Korr... Adalah anak buah Verloren" Jawab Echo singkat.

"Verloren sendiri adalah dewa yang menentang Raja Langit" Reo meneruskan

"Dan Raja Langit mengutus 07-Ghost untuk menyegel kembali Verloren!" Elliot semangat

"Korr memberi tiga permintaan yang akan dikabulkan. Setelah itu dia memakan jiwa manusia yang meminta permintaan itu..." Eida berusaha mengingat – ngingat.

"Yap. Betul sekali." Jawab Uskup Castor puas. "Jika Korr berhasil memakan jiwa manusia yang meminta permintaan itu, dia akan berevolusi menjadi wars dan akan sangat berbahaya" Lanjut Uskup Castor dengan serius.

"Saya akan menjelaskan mengenai perang Raggs. Dulu ada dua kerajaan yang berkuasa yaitu Balsburg dan Raggs. Masing – masing memegang kunci keseimabangan dunia, yaitu Michael's Eye dan Raphael Eye. Menurut catatan sejarah, perang Raggs pecah, karena raja Raggs menginginkan 2 batu itu menjadi miliknya. Raphael's Eye ada di Balsburg, dann Michael's Eye dikabarkan belum ditemukan." Uskup Castor masih menjelaskan.

"Apa batu itu benar – benar penting?" Tanya Reo

"Bisa dibilang begitu" Jawab Castor

"Kenapa?" Tanya Eida antusias

"Karena mempunyai kemampuan yang luar biasa. Entah itu kemampuan penghancur atau kemampuan lainnya, saya sendiri tidak tahu" Jawab Castor sambil tersenyum.

Eida manggut – manggut mengerti.

.

.

**By the way, **_**yang ngikutin pelajaran siapa aja sih?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Yep, yang ngikutin pelajaran sejauh ini cuma Eida, Elliot, Reo, sama Echo. Yang lain?

.

Alyss, Sharon, sama Zwei ribut soal siapa dari Uskup Labrador, Castor, sama Frau yang paling ganteng. Ane milih Labrador yeee~~ #PLAK

Vincent, Gilbert, dan Oz tidur templok – templokan kayak domino.

Break sms-an entah sama siapa.

Alice ngeliatin buku yang banyak gambar daging sambil ileran.

Jack sama Revis buat bikini, eh maksudnya origami berbentuk bikini.

.

.

.

"..." Uskup Castor menyadari kalau anak – anak lain malah main – main. Dia ngusap – ngusap dadanya berusaha sabar. "Setelah ini temui Labrador di rumah kaca. Kalian akan diajari megenai jenis – jenis Zaiphon"

"**OI BANGUN WOEEEEEE!"** Elliot sama Reo bangunin temen – temen mereka yang tidur dengan iler bagaikan air terjun niagara (?) itu.

"Hngggg..." Oz kucek – kucek mata dan bangun

"Hoaaaaaaaaah..." Vincent nguap. Terus dia ngulet dan guling – guling.

Gilbert yang emang udah kebo, ga bangun – bangun.

**PLAK!**

"WUADAW!" Sebuah pukulan mendarat di pantat Gilbert dengan sukses sodara – sodara! Ternyat Break yang mukul. Tapi ampuh lho, Gilbert langsung bangun.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Break

"Rumah kaca" Jawab Elliot.

"**OKEH!"**

Anak – anak Pandora keluar perpustakaan besar itu.

"Kok kayaknya ada yang aneh ya?" Reo menyadari sesuatu ga beres

"Kenapa? Kita kan mau ke rumah kaca? Apa yang salah?" Tanya Sharon heran

.

**1 menit...**

**5 menit...**

**10 menit... **

**15 menit...**

**.**

"Ke rumah kaca lewat mana...?" Tanya Vincent yang nyadar kalo daritadi mereka jalan tak tentu arah.

"Ga tau deh..." Jawab Gilbert.

Anak – anak langsung pucet pasi. Menyadari kalau mereka semua **tersesat.**

"KENAPA TADI GA ADA YANG NANYA KE USKUP CASTOR?" Elliot mencak – mencak.

"Sadarilah Elliot, kita semua DODOL! D-O-D-O-L!" Jack menekankan pada Elliot

Yang lain celingak – celinguk berusaha mencari petunjuk. Sekarang anak – anak Pandora ada di tempat antah berantah di Order. Mau balik ke perpus, udah jalan jauh. Mau ke rumah kaca, ga tau jalannya kemana. Yang jelas, tersesat.

Echo mulai ngeluarin kameranya. Dia mau motret halaman, lalu gambarnya dia zoom. Di kameranya kelihatan sebuah rumah kaca.

"Ah, disana" Echo nunjuk halaman.

.

.

.

.

.

_~ Mirror House or House Mirror? ~_

"**HUWAAAAAAA"**

"**Sial, keren..."**

"Banyak banget tanemannya..."

"Selamat datang semuanya" Ujar Uskup Labrador sambil tersenyum ramah. "Silahkan duduk semuanya" Lanjutnya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo, anak – anak Pandora langsung duduk manis di tanah.

Sulur – sulur tanaman bergerak di sekitar Uskup dengan wajah tampan itu. Sulur – sulur itu memberikan masing – masing anak pandora sebuah gelas berisi teh.

"**KYAAAAA! ULAAAAAAAR!" **Eida histeris

"**MANA MANA?! PUKUL ULARNYAAA! PUKUULLL!" **Alyss ikutan histeris.

"Bukan ular, stupid. Itu sulur tanemaaan!" Ralat Zwei

"Kyaaa! Ajaiiib!" Sharon tepuk tangan

"**YA MASA ULAR BISA TUMBUH DAUN BEGINI?!"** Timpal Jack sambil nunjuk – nunjuk sulur di sekitar mereka

"Kok bisa bergerak sih..?" Tanya Reo heran sambil ngeliatin sulur – sulur taneman yang bergerak di sekitarnya.

"Bisa, dengan cara membuat Zaiphon yang sama dengan zaiphon sulur ini." Jawab Uskup Labrador sambil tetap tersenyum ramah.

"Zaiphon itu apa?" Tanya Echo dengan datarnya

"Zaiphon adalah energi. Semua makhluk memiliki Zaiphon." Jawab Uskup Labrador singkat dengan tetap tersenyum. "Secara umum, ada 3 jenis Zaiphon, yang pertama adalah Healing Zaiphon, Zaiphon ini lembut dan berfungsi untuk menyembuhkan. Yang kedua—" Kata – kata Uskup ganteng ini terputus, matanya melihat ke arah semak – semak yang bergerak - gerak.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Vincent yang ikutan ngeliat ke belakang

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**GIVE ME P!"**

"**GIVE ME A!"**

"**GIVE ME IIII~"**

"**GIVE MEEH NNN!"**

"**WE AAAAARREEE PAIN! OYE! OYE! PAIIINNN~~"**

"**PAIN PANCEN OYEAAAAAH!"**

"**GIL, KOTOR GIL, KOTOR! WOEEEEE!"**

"**AYO KITA TUBRUKAN PANTAT KITA! DAN MULAI BEJOGET!"**

"**PAIN! PAIN! YEAAAAHH!"**

.

.

.

Ternyata itu Oz, Alice, Gilbert, Revis, Elliot dan Break tiba – tiba muncul dari balik semak - semak. Masing – masing dari mereka bawa – bawa sepasang brokoli, dan merreka joget – joget ala cheer leader (sebenernya lebih mirip cacing kepanasan). Anak – anak yang menyaksikan itu sweatdrop, minus Echo yang mukanya emang lempeng, dan Uskup Labrador yang tetep senyum.

"B-break..?" Sharon speechless

"Sharon, jangan pingsan..." Echo udah siaga kalo tiba – tiba Sharon ambruk

"JAMBAN! KENAPA GUA GA DIAJAK?!" Pekik Jack emosi

"Ya abis lu udah dengerin penjelasan sih, jadi ga enak kalau diganggu!" Cibir Oz

"Itu brokoli dapet darimanee?" Tanya Reo sambil sweatdrop.

"Tuh~" Jawab Revis sambil ngeliat ke belakang. Oooh, belakangnya kebun brokoli tooh.

"Gil, itu brokoli ga pake akar – akarnya juga kale lu cabut! Kena baju gua jadi kotor nih, elaaahhh!" Break protes.

"EL, BROKOLINYA JANGAN DIMAKAN EL!**"** Zwei panik ngeliat Elliot udah mau melahap brokoli di tangannya.

"lho? Ga boleh?" Tanya Elliot dengan polos

"**YA KAGAKLAAAAAH!"**

"HOEK! Ga enak! Gua kira rasanya kayak daging! PUEH PUEHH!" Alice ternyata udah makan brokoli yang dia pegang.

"MWAHAHAHA! AUTIS LOOO! STUPIDH LO KELINCI ANGUS! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"Ledek Alyss

"SIALAN LO NEK!" Balas Alice.

"Haduuuh,, temen – temen gueeeee.." Vincent facepalm

"Sabar ya, Sensei" Ujar Echo kepada Uskup Labrador.

"Hm.. Sebaiknya kalian cepat duduk." Ujar Uskup Labrador sambil tetap tersenyum. Setei Kul gitu.

.

.

.

"Zaiphon yang kedua itu Attack Zaiphon. Seperti namanya, Zaiphon itu berfungsi untuk menyerang lawan." Uskup Labrador menjelaskan sambil tetap tersenyum. Anak – anak pandora manggut – manggut. "Yang ketiga itu Zaiphon yang cukup langka. Seperti yang saya lakukan, membuat zaiphon yang sama dengan zaiphon yang dimiliki tanaman dan dapat menggerakkannya sesuka hati" Uskup Labrador menutup penjelasan.

"Baiklah, apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" Tanya Uskup Labrador.

"Apa kami juga bisa mempunyai Zaiphon?" Tanya Sharon

"Mungkin" Jawab Uskup Labrador dengan tenang.

"Apa ada yang ingin bertanya lagi?" Tanya Uskup Labrador lagi.

Anak – anak Pandora celingak – celinguk dan menggeleng dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu setelah ini kalian ke halaman belakang, temui Uskup Frau disana. Kalian akan belajar cara mengeluarkan Zaiphon" Ujar Uskup Labrador.

.

.

**GEDUBRAK GEDUBRUK GEDUBRAK GEDUBRUK**

.

.

Dengan rusuh, anak – anak PaIn meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan menuju halaman belakang.

.

.

"Hoo? Ini halaman belakang?" Tanya Zwei sambl celingukan.

Di halaman belakang tuh ada satu kolam, ga tau deh itu kolam ikan atau kolam apa. Terus banyak jemuran. Terus, jalan lebih jauh sedikit ke belakang ada paviliun.

"**Selamat datang!"**

Spontan, anak – anak PaIn segera nengok ke sumber suara. Itu.. Uskup Frau, sambil bawa – bawa baculus.

"Kali ini kalian akan belajar cara mengendalikan dan mengeluarkan Zaiphon" Ujar Uskup Frau, sambil menyerahkan baculus pada masing – masing anak PaIn

"APAAN NEH? TIANG LISTRIK?" Pekik Jack heran.

"YA BUKANLAH!" Jawab Break

"Itu namanya Baculus" Jawab Echo datar.

"Ini buat apaan?" Tanya Alyss heran.

"Buat ngeluarin Zipon" Jawab Alice

"**ZAIPHOOOON! BUKAN ZIPOON!"**

"Lumayan nih buat nabok orang" Ujar Reo

"Eh Oz" Elliot berjalan mendekati Oz. Oz nengok dengan heran. Lalu Elliot membuat Baculusnya berdiri di sebelah Oz.

"ELO SAMA INI TINGGIAN INI LOH! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Pekik Elliot sambil nunjuk baculusnya dan ngakak.

"SIALAN LO!" Oz nabok Elliot dengan kesal.

.

"**Ekhem"**

.

Spontan anak – anak PaIn yang lagi rusuh itu diem, dan ngeliat ke sumber suara.

.

"Uskup Frau, siapa mereka?" Tanya seorang anak yang berambut pirang dan bermata ungu.

"Bukan orang order ya?" Timpal seorang anak yang berambut coklat tua dan bermata hijau tua.

"**PENDEK!"** Pekik Elliot sambil nunjuk anak yang berambut coklat tua.

"**ENAK AJA!" **

"**KENYATAAN JUGA YEEE!"**

Reo segera ngebekep Elliot sebelum mereka berantem semakin hebat. "Maaf ya, obatnya abis sih, jadi gini"

"Mereka ini datang dari dimensi lain" Jawab Uskup Frau singkat. "Perkenalkan diri kalian!" Lanjutnya.

"Namaku Teito Klein, salam kenal" Ujar Teito dengan kalem dan dia membungkuk hormat

"Namaku Hakuren Oak. Salam kenal" Hakuren senyum.

"Namaku Oz!" Pekik Oz. "Yang itu Alice, Alyss, Reo, Elliot, Echo, Vince, Gilbert, Jack, Zwei, Sharon, Break, Eida, dan Revis!" Lanjut Oz sambil menunjuk teman – temannya secara berurutan.

"**HAAAAI!"** Pekik mereka dengan kompak.

"Hai.." Balas Hakuren dan Teito dengan agak canggung.

.

.

.

.

"Oh.. Jadi kalian mau liburan dan masuk dimensi ini?" Tanya Teito sambil manggut – manggut

"Ho'oh. Tapi malah disuruh ujian begini!" Jawab Alyss sambil cemberut.

"Gimana kalau kita bantu kalian belajar ngeluarin Zaiphon?" Usul Hakuren

"Hoo.. Boleh juga tuh" Jawab Revis

"Oke, ayo deh kalo gitu" Timpal Teito.

.

.

.

"NNGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Anak – anak PaIn mencoba mengeluarkan Zaiphon mereka masing – masing.

"Mau boker, mba?" Tanya Uskup Frau iseng. Dan langsung ditabok Teito.

"Woi ga usah ngeden gitu..." Ujar Hakuren sambil sweatdrop. "Rileks coba. Keluarkan perasaan lo dengan Zaiphon"

Anak – anak PaInpun mengangguk tanda mengerti walau sebenarnya ga ngerti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"K-Keluar!" Pekik Reo takjub akan Zaiphonnya sendiri

"Oh... Healing Style!" Ujar Teito sambil ngeliat Zaiphon Reo.

"BERHASIL! BERHASIL! OYE! WEDIRIT!" Jack jingkrak – jingkrak ngeliat Zaiphonnya sendiri.

"Attack Style" Timpal Hakuren sambil ngeliat Zaiphon Jack.

Nah inilah daftar Zaiphon anak – anak PaIn  
Alyss & Alice: Attack Style  
Oz: Attack Style  
Gilbert: Attack Style  
Vince: Attack Style  
Echo: Healing Style  
Zwei: Attack Style  
Sharon: Healing Style ( Sharon agak – agak ga ikhlas gitu deh dapet Healing Style)  
Break: Attack Style  
Elliot: Attack Style  
Eida: Healing Style  
Revis: Healing Style (Revis langsung tereak – tereak: "MENGAPAAAA?! MENGAPPHAAAAA?!")

.

.

.

"Sekarang coba alirkan Zaiphon yang ada ke baculus yang kalian pegang" Ujar Uskup Frau.

"Ha? Ke tiang listrik ini? Gemana caranya cobaaa?" Protes Oz

"Protes aja sih lo! Pikir aja ndiri!" Jawab Frau sambil melet – melet(?)

.

DUARRR!

.

Tiba – tiba suara sebuah ledakan terdengar, dan semua orang segera melihat ke sumber suara.

"UOHOK! ANYIIIIINGGGG!" Itu Elliot. Dia gagal mengalirkan Zaiphon ke Baculus dan meledak. Dan Elliotpun pindah ras dari melayu jadi negro (jadi item gitu loh, item).

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"SIALAN LO PADA! SIA-UHOK!" Elliot ga jadi maki – maki, dia batuk.

"Cabal eaps kakagh" Teito yang tiba – tiba menjadi alay(?) menepuk – nepuk pundak Elliot memberi semangat.

.

Dan begitulah, anak – anak PaIn berusaha mengendalikan Zaiphon di baculus mereka, walau dengan susah payah dan berpeluh – peluh(?) mereka tetap berusaha.

Dan ditengah usaha anak – anak PaIn, tiba – tiba Uskup Castor dan Labrador lewat sambil bawa – bawa boneka seukuran uskup Frau, pake kaos lekbong (kelek bolong) dan mukanya ditempel kertas yang digambar muka Frau. Anak – anak PaIn cengo, tapi Hakuren dan Teito udah ngangguk – ngangguk ngarti.

"Apaan noh?" Tanya Break sambil mengusap dahinya yang penuh keringat dengan lebay, sehingga poninya bergoyang seperti Aril-nya No'ah ben. Syaaahh~~

"Ini, buat kalian latihan" Jawab Uskup Castor. Dia lalu memberdirikan boneka itu, dan si boneka mulai nari hula – hula, terus dia koprol, dan dia gegulingan. Anak – anak PaInpun ngakak seketika.

"G-gimana caranya, Uskup?" Tanya Break ragu.

"Ancurin" Jawab Uskup Castor kalem.

Anak – anak PaInpun saling tatap, heran. Tapi, setelah itu senyum mereka mengembang, dan mereka mulai mengangkat Baculus masing – masing.

.

.

.

"**HAAAAAAIYYYYAAAAAAAH!"**

**.**

**SYUUUUT! DUAARRR**

**.**

"**DAFFUUUUUUUQ!"**

"**EEEEL! SERANG BONEKANYA! BUKAN GUEEEE!"**

"**MINGGIIIIIIIIIRRR!"**

"**ANJIIIIR! ITU BONEKA ATAU ULET?! CEPET BANGEEEET!"**

"**UDAH ITEM, JELEK, IDUP LAGI!"**

"**Gue merasa nih"**

"**TABOK AJA TABOK!"**

"**KELINCI GOSOOONG! RAMBUT GUEEEEEEE!"**

"**DIEM LO NEEEK!"**

"**ELO YANG DIEM! GUE MASIH MUDAA!"**

"**ELO IH! GUE JUGA BUKAN KELINCI GOSOONG!"**

"**KALIAN BERDUA TUH YA! KAPAN GA BERANTEM COBA?!"**

"**Echo ga ikutan ya, Echo males."**

"**BREAK! JANGAN NABRAK GUE DONG!"**

"**JAAAAAACK! RAMBUT LO TUH KEMANA – MANAA!"**

"**MISI MISI GUA MAU JATOH!**

"**JIIIIIR! GA USAH NIMPA GU-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

"**HANYIIIIIIIIING! SAKIT BUEGO!"**

"**AOOOOOOOOW! CELANA GUE JANGAN DITARIK WOOI"**

"**SAOLOOOOH! ANU GUE WOI ANU GUEEEEEEE!"**

"**Eida... Takut..."**

"**EH KENAPA MALAH JATOH KAYAK DOMINO BEGENE?!"**

.

.

.

.

.

Bukannya nangkep boneka, anak – anak PaIn justru jatoh tumpuk – tumpukan. Dimulai dari Elliot yang salah nyerang (dia malah nyerang Oz) sehingga Oz lari nabrak Alice, Alice narik rambut Alyss, dimarahin Reo gara – gara mereka berantem. Terus Break nabrak Gil, yang langsung jatoh nimpa Vince, Revis, dan yang paling naas adalah Jack, yang langsung ketimpa di bagian 'sensitif'nya. Sedangkan anak – anak cewek yang kebanyakan punya Heling Zaiphon cuma diem sambil nahan ketawa.

Teito, Hakuren, Frau, Castor, dan Labrador hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat anak – anak PaIn. Bonekanya kemana, merekanya kemana.

"Lab, ahirnya aku mengerti kenapa kau bilang tamunya 'gila'" Ujar Uskup Castor sambil sweatdrop. Uskup Labrador menjawab dengan mengangguk sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Ini sih, bukan gila. Giting namanya" Ujar Teito.

"Apaan tuh Giting?" Tanya Hakuren.

"Gila dan Sinting."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC!**

Yeaaaaah! Bereeees ;DDD  
Ini adalah kisah spesial PaIn, sebuah grup anak – anak SMP Pandora yang Giting. Ingat, ini hanya cerita spesial~ Kalau mau tau kisah dodol mereka, cari deh "Pandora Junior High School" /promosi/ #digeplak (((;

Doh Vins mau curhat dong.. ;^; /HAKUREN DAN TEITOO! CURHAT DONG!/

Tugas sudah mulai memutilasi Vins menjadi beberapa bagian.. /lebe ah lo/ Jadi Vins susah mau buat Fanfic.. Padahal banyak yang mau Vins tulis.. T_T  
Selain tugas juga ada Ulangan, terus persiapan buat pensi sekolah, pemilihan OSIS baru (abis pensi sih. Hehe) dan ekskul.. Agh... Jadi OSIS itu susah... ;^;

Karena itu Readers, bantulah Vins dengan review.. m(_ _)m  
Vins minta maaf kalau ada Typo, dan terimakasih karena udah mau baca ((:

**SPESIAL THANKS**

**ALLAH SWT**

**Guardian of Minerals**

**Carine du Noir**

**Eru Rikusho**

**And**

**FOR YOU!**

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya! XDD


End file.
